Recently, the applications of web cameras (PC Cams) to capture images of objects have experienced great growth and are rapidly gaining in popularity. For achieving excellent performance when a web camera is used to shoot an object, the user may select a suitable lens assembly from a set of lens assemblies with different shooting angles according to the practical situations.
For example, in most occasions, the lens assembly with an ordinary shooting angle is acceptable. Whereas, in a case that the web camera is used in a video conference, a lens assembly with a wider shooting angle is desired because the many participants need to be shot by the web camera.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a portable camera having a lens assembly switching mechanism so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.